Taking It Slowly
by missadric2
Summary: Molly is still in hospital after Jim paying a visit, Sherlock starts to feel something  rubbish summary but hey ho, please review
1. Chapter 1

**So here is another one shot, this has Molly still in hospital and John, Sherlock and Scarlett pay her a few visits. I hope you like this, I'll start writing the big main story as soon as I can, just fancy doing a few one shots **** So anyway enjoy, there is one or two mentions of Jim but he doesn't make an appearance. The next story will be the beginning of the main story and it should be up soon, hopefully.**

Jim's face stared straight into Molly's eyes. His hand was round her neck, pressing down, hard, cutting off her air supply from her lungs. Searing pain shot through her body as the knife pierced her abdomen. She couldn't scream or shout and she was running out of air. However the consulting criminals face seemed to change constantly, one from hatred, to pleasure, to guilt, Molly just couldn't decipher what he was thinking, she didn't care, she was going to die she knew it. The incident played on without Molly being able to find the stop button until she heard her name being called by a very familiar voice. John Watson was suddenly shoving Moriarty off Molly and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"_Molls, wake up, it's ok you're safe, he's not going to hurt you again" _

Molly shot up right, shaking and sweating from the fear. Warm, soft and loving hands were wrapped round her shoulder; she looked up and saw the kind face of Dr John Watson worry covered his face.

"It's ok Molly, you're safe, it was just a nightmare, he's not here, I promise" he cooed to her gently "take some deep breaths, you need to take it easy"

Molly did as she was told and a small tear rolled down her cheek. Absently she wiped the tear from her cheek and leaned into John's shoulder. John stiffened slightly but didn't pull back; instead he placed his head on top of hers.

"Want to tell me what you saw?" John asked quietly.

Molly just shook her head slowly, she was still trying to calm herself down and stop shaking. The Doctor didn't press and just held her quietly, or at least until the infamous Sherlock Holmes entered the room.

"I have brought coffee and...oh Molly, good you're awake" he said with no emotion in his voice, as usual.

John, caught in a slightly awkward position with Molly, quickly unwrapped himself from Molly and moved over to Sherlock.

"Thanks" he said taking the coffee from his hand "she's had another nightmare" he whispers to Sherlock so Molly wouldn't be able to hear.

"I'm not surprised, she's fragile at the minute, Moriarty struck at just the wrong time, or rather the right time depending on which point of view you see it from" Sherlock explained.

While the Consulting Detective and the Doctor discussed the whole Moriarty business Molly cried silently to herself. How could she have been so stupid as to let him into her life? Even if he was posing as a sweet, kind, caring guy from IT. She had been tricked and used a pawn in Jim's game of deadly chess with Sherlock. Did this mean Jim wanted to use her again? But then why would he reposition the knife when Jim never made mistakes? One thing was for sure, Molly wasn't going to let him use her again, even if she did end up getting killed.

Another tear slowly rolled down her soft cheek when there was a light knock on the door.

"Hey, Molly, it's me, I've brought grapes" Scarlett said from the doorway.

Molly wiped the tear from her cheek and smiled at Scarlett.

"Come in Scarlett" Molly said.

"Bit of a full house isn't it?" Scarlett said noticing Sherlock and John also in the room.

"I like having the company" Molly said.

"What? Even Sherlock's company?" Scarlett said jokingly.

"I heard that" Sherlock said evenly.

"Well I did say it loud" Scarlett countered.

Sherlock's mouth twitched at the side, hinting at a smile. This small twitch also made Scarlett smile, she loved winding Sherlock up. Scarlett moved over to Molly's bedside.

"How are you feeling today? I heard the Doctor's are saying you can go home tomorrow" Scarlett said.

"They did?" all three asked.

"Yeah, I heard them outside just now" Scarlett said.

"Oh thank God, I don't think I take this hospital much longer" Molly said "it'll be good to get home"

"You're not going home Molly" John said suddenly.

"What?" Molly asked.

"You're coming to stay with me and Sherlock for a bit, Moriarty will still be after you" John explained.

"Is this Jim Moriarty?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes, Consulting Criminal genius" Sherlock said.

"Ah I get it now, so Jim from IT was Jim Moriarty, I understand now" Scarlett said.

"But I don't want to stay at 221B, I want to go home" Molly said in protest. John sat on the edge of her bed.

"Molls, if you go home, he'll know where you are and he'll be able to get you again in no time. Whereas, if you're with us, there's much less chance of that happening. For one thing, Sherlock's brother, Mycroft, is always keeping an eye on us" John explained.

Molly shook her head.

"I don't care what you think Molly, you're staying with me and Sherlock" John said.

"No, I'm going home, you and Sherlock have enough, I am not staying with you two and weighing you both down" she said getting slightly annoyed.

"Guys, if Molly wants to go home, then she can" Scarlett said gently to John.

"Quite right" Sherlock said.

"Sherlock! You said it was fine" John said annoyed at Sherlock suddenly changing his tune.

"I didn't say it wasn't, but Scarlett's right, if Molly wants to go home then she can, we can't stop her" Sherlock said simply.

Molly started to relax after Sherlock said that she could go home. She even began to fall back to sleep, hopefully without the nightmares.

Sherlock, John and Scarlett quietly left the room when they noticed Molly had fallen asleep. Scarlett was the one who herded the two men out of the room. She closed the door behind her gently as to not wake Molly.

"Come on, let's leave her in peace, she's exhausted" Scarlett said.

"You're right, but I think one of us should stay with her, just in case she has another nightmare" John suggested. Scarlett shook her head.

"She'll be fine, we'll check on her in a little bit" she said "John can I have a private word with Sherlock please?"

John agreed without asking why and went to make a call to Sarah and Lestrade to give them an update on Molly.

"What is it?" Sherlock asked.

"Let's walk" Scarlett said. The two of them began to randomly roam the corridors of the hospital, not aiming to go anywhere. "Why did you just agree with me there?"

"Because you're right, for once"

"Oh thanks Sherlock"

"You're welcome"

"That was sarcasm"

"Oh"

"Look, what if Molly does go back to her house? Are you even sure Ji...Moriarty will try again? I mean to kill her?" Scarlett asked.

"Oh come on Scarlett, you're smarter than this" Sherlock said "where did the knife enter?"

"In her side"

"So...?"

"A well practised killer like Moriarty wouldn't have stabbed her there if she wanted her dead"

"Knew you'd get there" Sherlock said slightly proud.

"Ok so if Moriarty doesn't want her dead does that mean he'll leave her alone?"

Sherlock shook his head sadly. Scarlett swore she saw some kind of genuine emotion in his intense eyes.

"He won't leave her alone Scarlett, he wants her for something, I don't know what yet, but I will find out" he said.

Another flash of emotion, Scarlett was certain this time.

"Sherlock, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask, but you may not get an answer"

"Molly..."

"That's not a question"

"Let me finish! Molly, you like her don't you?" Scarlett asked slightly hopeful.

"In what way do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean as in more than just colleagues or friends"

Sherlock didn't answer, he just kept walking, refusing to look at Scarlett.

About 5 minutes had passed before Sherlock spoke.

"I'm not too sure, before all this happened I just saw her as a way to get to fresh bodies at the morgue but now..."

Scarlett smiled slightly.

"My mum used to say 'sometimes when you nearly lose someone, you realise how important they are to you'" she said in her thick northern accent.

"I think that saying may be right" Sherlock said.

Seeing a chance Scarlett smiled to herself.

"Maybe you should start sending hints to her then" Scarlett suggested.

"Hints?"

"Yes, Hints, as in touch her hand or brush against her arm or something, start off small and build on that, but take it slowly" Scarlett said slightly rushed.

Sherlock coughed, clearly in a very awkward situation. He began to seriously think about if he wanted to move into a new kind of relationship with Molly or just leave it completely. His gut churned at the latter. He could try, he could see it as another experiment, it could be valuable to a future case. Scarlett's phone went off and she quickly read the text.

"Sorry, I have to go now, got some work at the morgue to do" she said smiling.

"You're enjoying your new job aren't you?" Sherlock asked.

"Oh, I'm definitely enjoying it" Scarlett smiled from ear to ear and raced off.

Sherlock watched her leave and then headed back to Molly's room.

Molly's room door creaked slightly as Sherlock entered but she didn't wake up. Being as quiet as he could he sat by her bedside and saw a note left on the table next to her. Roughly, Sherlock grabbed the paper and quickly read it:

"I will see her again, JM"

"Sherlock?" Molly said groggy from her nap.

Sherlock crumpled the paper up and quickly chucked it in the bin, hoping Molly didn't notice.

"Yes, I'm here" he said in a monotone voice.

"Why are you here? Where's Scarlett?" she asked confused, must be the drugs Sherlock deduced.

"Scarlett's gone back to work and John is on the phone to Sarah and Lestrade" Sherlock said quickly.

"Oh" making the whole situation even more awkward. Sherlock sat in silence as Molly lay staring at the ceiling.

Sherlock had counted about 3 minutes and 23 seconds before he broke the silence.

"I'm glad you're ok" he said slightly rushed.

"Thank you" she said surprised.

Another 3 minutes and 23 seconds passed, but this time Molly broke the silence.

"You don't have to stay here Sherlock, you can go back and finish your cases, I'll be fine" she said.

"Lestrade hasn't given me any cases to work on, so I'm bored anyway" Sherlock said. At that point Molly began to reach out to the table to grab her glass of water. "I'll get that" Sherlock said as he reached for it as well.

"It's fine, I've got it" their hands met at the glass. This was the first time Molly had felt his hand, it...it was...warm. Not cold like she imagined, cold which reflected his pale complexion, no warm. Molly shot her hand back and Sherlock took the glass in his hand. He motioned for Molly to sit up so she could take a sip. Wincing, Molly slowly sat herself up right and reached out for the glass. Their hands met once again but this time Molly didn't pull away and neither did Sherlock, for some odd reason. He gently let go of the glass and let her take a few sips.

"Thank you" she said handing back the water.

Sherlock nodded as a 'you're welcome' and set the water back down on the table. Molly yawned slightly but covered it, however Sherlock still noticed.

"Get some more sleep" he said.

Molly nodded and soon fell asleep once again. Sherlock looked at her sleeping peacefully and stood. Whatever this thing, between him and Molly, was he was going to take it _very _slowly, he didn't like being touched but that brief touch of hands made his heart race. This was going to be interesting.

**Please review, I would REALLY appreciate it **** I'm not mean green eyed monster that's going to bite your head off, I honestly would love some reviews to help make my writing better. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so quite a few people wanted me to continue this story, after this chapter it will move to 'Moriarty's Amusement' so please go and read that story. This is purely made up on the spot just for you guys thank you so much for all the reviews really makes me smile! So yeah after this chapter the story will continue with the new story 'Moriarty's Amusement' hope you go and read that thank you again love you all xxx**

"Easy Molly, don't push yourself too much" John said as he helped her out of the taxi. Sherlock was waiting at her front door, holding it open for her. After a few days in hospital Molly had finally been discharged and was told she could go home, she had never been happier. She clutched her stomach as it protest at every step she took. Her abdomen would be sore for a while and she wouldn't be able to work for a few weeks until she had fully recovered. _These__next__few__weeks__are__going__to__be__so__dull_she thought to herself.

"Almost there Molls" John said gently. He was surprised that Sherlock was so patient with her, not once did he moan or groan to protest, no he kept quiet and just helped in any way he could. John guided Molly into her living room and sat her down tenderly.

"There, now do you want a cup of tea?" John asked.

"No, I'm fine" Molly said.

"You sure? Coffee, hot chocolate?" John asked again.

"John I'm fine"

"I can easily make it, no trouble"

"John, she said she's fine" Sherlock said sternly. Molly smiled slightly at him as a thank you. He nodded slightly acknowledging the thank you.

"Ok, well you have my number yeah?" John asked.

"Yes, John, it's on my phone and I know to call you at any time if I need some help" Molly said sounding tired.

"Ok good, well me and Sherlock have to be off now so you stay safe yeah?" John said kissing her cheek lightly and leaving. Sherlock didn't follow immediately, instead he went over to Molly and sat beside her, their arms touching lightly.

"He won't come after you, Moriarty I mean, he'll wait for the right moment. He wants you for something, but please, whatever happens, please don't let him seduce you into doing something you don't want to" Sherlock said sincerely.

Molly couldn't help but get lost in his gorgeous dusty blue eyes. His voice was hypnotising as well and all she could do was nod.

"Good, now stay safe yeah?" Sherlock said standing and leaving swiftly.

Good old Molly Hooper sat quietly on her sofa for a good few hours after Sherlock and John had left. She hadn't moved from that spot, not even to go and get food. Jim Moriarty watched her carefully, he couldn't help but feel that tiny bit of guilt in the pit of his stomach.

"You can't have her Jim" a female voice said next to him.

"Why not? It doesn't interrupt my game" Jim explained.

"Jim, you know that falling in love is wrong, you punished me and you punished Sebastian, do you want me to punish you?" She asked in a very dark voice.

"I punished you because you were 16 at the time and Seb was being careless, I'm being careful"

"Not fair Jim, you always get what you want, but I never get what I want!" she said nearly shouting.

"Shut up, I don't always get what I want, I want you to be happy but you hardly ever are, I can't win with you!"

"No, you hurt me James Moriarty, big time, I won't ever forgive you for that"

"And yet you still love me"

"Because I have to"

"You don't have to" Jim looked at the young woman "don't mess this up for me"

"As if I would Jim" she said sarcastically. He grasped her face roughly and pulled her towards him so he could whisper.

"You better not! You don't want to get me mad, remember what happened to Seb..." he let go and she stood.

"Fine, see you back base 4" she said leaving quickly.

Jim watched her leave and went back to watching Molly. She had left the room and he couldn't see her.

"Must have finally gotten hungry, don't worry Molly you shall soon be mine and only mine" Jim said darkly, smiling to himself.

She couldn't help but feel like she was being watch, so instead of being lazy and just sitting, Molly finally stood and dragged herself to the kitchen and made herself a cuppa and pulled out a packet of biscuits. Dragging out a plate she sighed heavily, she wished that she had someone there to look after her 24/7. She knew she had John on the other end of the phone at any time but he had Sherlock and Sarah and his own social life, she hated being needy in that way to a friend. The kettle boiled and Molly poured the hot water out into her mug and went back into the living room. As she put the mug down she saw a note on the coffee table that said 'Molly'.

Molly panicked slightly but opened the note none the less. Pulling back the flap of the envelope she gently pulled out the letter from inside.

'My Dear Molly Hooper, I am so sorry I hurt you but it was necessary to my plans, I will see you again soon but there is no need to worry as I don't wish to harm you again. Do not tell our little Sherlock Holmes about this little note for you, there will be consequences that I do not wish to explore. You will always be safe as I have men all around London but please don't get careless. Yours only JM x'

For some odd reason Molly only panicked for a few seconds, Jim didn't want to hurt her or at least that's what he said and she trusted that. Why did he trust him? Maybe it was because he repositioned the knife and didn't actually kill her. She wouldn't tell Sherlock, or John about this, but she was sure that they would find it if she left it lying around so she ripped it up and threw it into the bin. Just before going to bed she looked out her window to see if she could see him, she couldn't. Her mouth twitched up into a slight smile, something dark was out there waiting for her and even though it was dangerous and definitely the wrong thing to do, she was still tempted to fall back into Jim Moriarty's arms. She mentally shook herself and put those dark thoughts away and went to bed.

"Soon Molly Hooper, soon you will be mine" Jim whispered into the darkness.


End file.
